


Clipper

by Axandrela



Series: We Could Become Heroes [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Growing up with powers, Kid Fic, Kid centeric, Next gen superheroes, snippets of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: Clipper (Weather)- a fast moving cold wind(Or the adventures of Cassidy ‘Clipper’ Nora Allen- a girl with both speed and cold)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and found it hiding amongst other FanFics I've written, so I decided to edit and post it. Enjoy!

She's mere seconds old and her skin is cold to the touch. Her tears fall as ice when her first cry peirces the air. Her parents share a look of nervousness anticipation as the nurse quickly hands her to them, quite possibly wondering why she agreed to deliver a Meta. The baby calms instantly at the soft vibration of her father's arms as her mother traces her cheek with a frosty finger.

\---------------------

She's four months old when they realy notice her speed for the first time. Yes she always vibrates gently, but hasn't been able to move very much till now. She's laying on her stomach playing with her teething ring when her father walks past. She begins fussing slightly and reaching toward him, but her parents are talking and don't hear her frustration. Within seconds she has crossed the room and rolls onto her back on the floor in front of her parents who's eyes are wide for a moment before they sigh. She can't even properly crawl yet but she's already a speedster.

\---------------------

She's sixteen months old when Uncle Cisco declares that her name is no longer Cassidy, but Clipper. She runs past his desk repeatedly as he sits monitoring her parents on their mission. He groans in frustration as his computer crashes- trails of frost climbing up the sides of the monitors despite her not having touched them. There is a tiny cold hand tugging on his pant leg and icy blue eyes looking up at him pleadingly. "Play? Unc Cis play?" He agrees and lets her pull him to her toys, falling flat on his back at the first step on the icy floor. The child giggles at him clapping her hands.

\---------------------

She's just barely two when her brother is born. She is amazed by how tiny and warm he is. The baby vibrates in her arms as her Grandpa Joe helps her hold her brother for the first time. She makes a snowflake fall on his nose and grins as he goes cross-eyed.

\---------------------

She's three years old and speeding away from four year old Tommy Queen, his toy bow and arrows in her arms. The ground freezes under her feet as she glides across it as though speed skating. The piture of lemonade on the table becoming solid as she passes. Her grin is ear to ear as the older boy slips after her.

\----------------------

She's four years old and she's a big girl now. When her brand new baby sister wakes up she's there before their mother. Inside the crib she lays beside her sister as snow falls on both of their faces. Mommy laughs softly and picks up her two snow angels cradling them both close as they exit the nursery so as not to wake the little speedster still sleeping.

\----------------------

She's five years old and her first day of school doesn't go very well. She whizzes through her acedemic work, adnd even helps Laurel Snart with her schoolwork, but five minutes after the class goes outside to play her parents are called. Apparently throwing snowballs at classmates is frowned upon, especially when done using superspeed when there isn't any snow on the ground.

\---------------------

She's six and realy doesn't understand why Tommy Queen is so annoying. He shoots suction cup arrows at her forehead, and teases her about having white streaks in her otherwise auburn hair. She freezes his archery set in a three foot thick block of ice and drops snow on his head speeding away to play with Laurel Snart before he can retaliate.

\---------------------

She's seven when she gets another sister. The baby is warm and vibrating like their father and brother. Her three year old sister is confused by this. The newborn girl begins crying when a snowflake lands on her forehead, melting on impact.

\--------------------

She's eight years old when she turns her brother into a snowman in the middle of summer. Her parents simply stare in shock and confusion as their son tries to speed his way out of the heaps of snow. Her four year old sister and her simply freeze the snow around his legs to be solid.

\---------------------

She's ten years old and racing her eight year old brother and three year old sister around the park. Her brother wins with a maximum speed of 1500mph. She only reached 1200mph. When he challenges her to a race home she freezes his shoes to the sidewalk and flashes away.

\--------------------

She's twelve years old and realy tired of babysitting her little siblings. Even when using her own superspeed the five year old girl is running circles around her. Her ten year old brother isn't home to catch the little girl. She's not sure if the snow filling the house is from the eight year old who is simply bored, or if she is subconsciously creating it from her own frustration. The youngest speedster in the family is slowing from the snow, so she decides that she doesn't realy care.

\---------------------

She's fourteen when she's asked out the first time. Laurel Snart squeals with her and helps her get ready.  He takes her to the school dance, and less than an hour later she finds him kissing another girl. His legs are incased in ice from both her hands and a stolen cold gun, and she speeds away crying, leaving her friend screaming at and hitting the boy. Hours later her dad finds her shooting icicles at the side of a random building.

\--------------------

She's sixteen the first time she's in battle. Afterwards she ends up in Star City crying while wrapped in Tommy Queen's arms. They both fall asleep with her sobbing into his shirt. Her phone has almost a million messages from her parents when they wake up, ending with a request to tell them next time she runs to Star City in the middle of the night

\--------------------

She's eighteen when Tommy Queen asks her out on a date. Her father threatens him while her mother simply grins at the news. Laurel Snart smirks at them stating that Uncle Cisco now owes her $5. The date is inturupted by a Meta attack. They decide to finish their date in National City once the Meta is arrested.


End file.
